


Green

by ArizonaRed



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Infatuation, Oral Sex, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaRed/pseuds/ArizonaRed
Summary: When a secret is spilled, how will Bulma react to the news that Vegeta's never been with a woman?Set early in those infamous three years.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 13





	Green

"Really? I can't believe that you've never..." 

The flash of a murderous sneer halted Bulma's exclamation of the newly discovered truth. The realization had just accidentally been leaked from the prince's lips as they sat alone at the breakfast table in rare shared company. 

"Does it surprised you that I wish to no longer talk about this subject?" Being the surprisingly respectful house guest, Vegeta gathered the soiled dishes from his seating and began to rise from the table. 

"No-no wait! I wasn't making fun of you or anything...I just find it hard to believe that you, being a good-looking prince have never been with a woman yet." A slight rosy tint brushed over her cheek at realizing her confession over her attraction to the non-human. A single eyebrow raised in curiosity on the male's face as a cold eye roamed over her face, searching for a hint of mockery. "I mean...well come on! What girl doesn't fantasize about being romantically involved with a Prince!" 

"I would have thought a King would have been the more sought after out of all the royal family." Bulma smiled slyly at catching the subtle note of insecurity at his less than supreme title.

"Princes are younger...and almost always more desired." A quick wink of her flirtatious personality made the Saiyan press to get this conversation over with quickly. Only wishing to train, he knew enough about the blue-haired woman by now to know that if he didn't finish it, she would forever bother him to pursue the lingering questions. "But not being King couldn't have been the only reason you haven't been with a woman..."

"I had never come across a female that was worthy or befitting of my royal status." The woman blinked in surprise at the candidly offered reasoning. "And further more, the only females I did have contact with were the ones I was sent to purge." A deep relief flooded over Bulma's face at hear of his implied refusal at forcing sex upon a victim sentenced to death, especially a death by his own hand.

"I suppose that's a good reason." Bulma bit the bottom of her lip from insecurity.

_Is that why he's the only male on this planet to have not tried to get in my pants? Because I'm not some planet's royalty?_

As with any thought of inferiority, the human's processes within her own brain rapidly deteriorated the conversation into an insulting challenge.

_I'm not good enough for him?! Me, the heiress to the largest and most advanced corporation on Earth is not good enough? Why that little arrogant bastard...I'll show him who's the inferior one here..._

Within seconds of the end of Vegeta's statement, the expression on the woman's face had ranged from surprised, to insulted and now challenged. Once again a single eyebrow rose from his usual scowl as the woman got up from her chair at the table. Watching every movement she made, confusion steadily increased it's presence over the Saiyan's face until she stopped to stand right in front of him.

"How can you just sit there and act all smug and better than me when you haven't had half the experiences that a normal person should have had by now? You probably wouldn't even know what to do with a woman should one throw herself on you!" All the curiosity vanished from Vegeta's face and quickly melted into his usual frown. His lips parted to angrily defend himself, struggling to hide his inexperienced embarrassment.

"Why should a warrior care for such things? It...it only serves as an unwanted distraction for a stupid urge! I'm glad I've never sunk down to such a pathetically needy display! " Vegeta was silent for just a second as he waited for her next side to their fight. If he was honest with himself, he had in fact regretted, to a small degree, never partaking in the pleasures that his instincts had screamed for since puberty. And if more honesty was to be admitted, the Saiyan would have to confess to enjoying the fights that were so frequent between him and the human female. But as the seconds droned on with not a word from her mouth, the prince began to wonder if there were no fight in the woman today...had he already won this verbal spar? He tucked his feet under the chair to awkwardly arise from the table and left for training, until the normally boisterous woman lowered herself to her knees, almost seeming to bow before him. 

A tiny flutter of deserved arrogance bit at his stomach at finally receiving his due from the obstinate Earthling...until her manicured fingertips made contact with the flesh on his knees. Sable depths widened minutely as the soft touch edged it's way up his thighs, leaving Vegeta to squirm in the chair from the close proximity. His mind was screaming at him to bat her away, punish her for daring to touch royal skin without an invitation, yet a hungry inquisitiveness keep him silent. 

Lithe fingers steadily grazed up over the steel-like muscle of Vegeta's legs to disappear under the hem of his shirt and curling the appendages down between warm flesh and waistband. The temperature difference between his torso and Bulma's fingers caused a jolt among the ridges of his abdomen. Mistaking the reaction for uncertainty, the blue-haired woman's grin grew to an arrogant size.

"...W-What are you doing?" The normally confident's voice was low as it broke and faltered heavily as the prince tried to ascertain her intentions. Crystalline blue eyes flitted up to his only for a mere second before uttering a single phrase that neither answered his question nor restored his abrasive personality.

"Shut up, Vegeta." Before his pride had a chance to set fire to his blood at the commanding order, Bulma pulled at the stretchy waistband just enough to have her first glance at her focus. Always wearing tight battle suits left very little to the imagination and the heiress was pleased that the volatile house-guest was as blessed as it seemed. What was a bit unexpected was the prince's fully unaltered length. Silently berating herself at her assumptions, it should have been obvious since Vegeta hadn't grown up with Earth's primitive traditions. 

So it seemed this would be a new experience for them both.

Leaving no time to rethink her challenge or to let the Saiyan halt her actions, Bulma ran a hot trail of moisture along the half of his length that she had exposed. Instantly, the muscles in his stomach tightened, making his upper body curl over towards the sensation with a soft gasp sound for his lips.

"What are you doing??" The vestal man's words were a strained whisper with a yearning disarray set deep under heaving breaths.

"Don't worry...it only gets better..." Dark eyes watched for any notion of betrayal as her hands moved down the cloth to presented herself with the rest of her prize. Another long, slow path of wet heat traveled up the entire length as Bulma reached up to place warm hands back on his hips. Knowing she only could manage a move such as this while the vastly stronger being was blissfully distracted, the human pulled down hard over his waist to force Vegeta into a more slouched position. 

Staying ahead of his volatile temperament, Bulma's hands quickly wrapped themselves around the generous length. The impending vicious words were made to fade into oblivion as she began a slow, unsatisfying paced stroking. Extending her index fingers and thumbs up along the object of her fixation, the heiress softly pulled down his flesh to display the deeply hued crown. She bit her bottom lip as she looked over the slightly foreign shaping...the differences between human and Saiyan were not vast nor even alarming, but still there was a distinction of more pronounce features compared to the human specimen she'd witnessed. 

A low grunt telling of a heavier craving brought Bulma out of her reverie. She glanced up to met his dark questioning eyes that poorly hid the fear of inadequacy, then she flashed a confidently toothy grin. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." A pink tongue darted out to cure the slick hunger of her lips for only a brief second, then suddenly leaned forward to engulf Vegeta's entire length into the sublime heat of her mouth. The instinctive reflexes forced the prince's hips to thrust upwards, clamoring for the throbbing flesh to be further consumed into the unfamiliar grounds of pleasure. His head sank back to rest against the kitchen chair as the previously squared jaw hung open, a single moan of delirious approval rumbled deep from within his chest. 

Then she moved. The combination of the near scorching heat and the tight yet slick movement set Vegeta's pulse racing as his gloved fingers found purchase in her blue locks. Deliciously wet lips smoothed down over the hungry member only to retreat suddenly, leaving a tingle in the momentary absence. Releasing her hold over the sheathing, the act of bobbing her mouth around him let his intact flesh slide along the tip as nature had intended.

Vegeta's hands tightened almost dangerously in her tresses while a louder, more urgent moan broke free of his guarded emotions. The new sensation forced his instincts more heavily to the forefront of his thoughts as a thrusting pace was set, driving into that moist fire of a mouth over, and over and over...

Bulma let her polished fingertips trail gently down over the softer patch of skin distending from the base of his length. Alternating between cradling and tugging, the extra encounter ripped fresh cries and grunts of ecstasy from the normally stoic Saiyan, his breaths coming in a broken pant. 

And as Bulma gathered the clues that the inexperienced was reaching the end of his endurance, she swiftly halted all of her blissful touches and stood up to her full height between his flexed thighs.

It took a full few seconds for Vegeta to realize that the luscious contact had been cruelly severed. His eyes snapped open to trail up her trim body and settle on the emotionally-devoid expression. He blinked a couple times to ascertain that she was not a simple specter but the fine sheen of sweat that had gathered over his toned form told that he didn't just hallucinate the episode. Little by little, a smirk grew in strength over the painted lips that had just brought him so much pleasure. He was sure his own expression was one of confusion and a desperate need for her to resume, forcing his release over them both. 

"What were you saying about this as being an 'unwanted distraction'?" The grin over her softer features twisted with a devious intent as a cold, dreading sweat broke over the royal's awareness. "Now who looks pathetically needy?" Bulma sidestepped out from between his legs and let a single lacquered fingernail travel up the entire length of his member as she walked away. Without the discipline he usually commanded over himself, he let his head fall to the side in order to witness that she truly was leaving him seconds away from reaching his completion. A brief flash of anger filled his senses.

_How dare she?! Doesn't she know who I am and what I'm capable of?!_ As quickly as the rage had built up, it swiftly dissipated into an alarming diffidence. _Of course she knows...but she doesn't care?_ Bewildered by the thought of the great Prince of Saiyans being treated as though he were a minuscule commoner, Vegeta had almost forgotten about the near painful condition the Earth woman had left him in until his length throbbed angrily at the neglect. Blankly staring down his torso at his exposed flesh, Vegeta was at a loss to proceed with the next few minutes, much less the rest of his day. 

_Why did she leave...most have been fighting to get a piece of a prince...was it just to prove a point? That I too can fall victim to my instincts?_ Putting himself back into a more decent state, a slow but devilish grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. _She's challenging me...trying to make me believe that she has the upper hand..._ He turned his head back towards the direction of her departure as the grin grew in size to showcase the set of gleaming perfect teeth; the next few minutes played out in his head as a licentious strategy was formed.

Bulma turned a corner and let out the puff of breath she had been holding ever since she walked away from the Saiyan royal. Leaning against the wall, she let her fingers run back through her hair to attempt at steadying herself...it had been so difficult to actually leave that man the way she had. Everything had almost been too much for her to resist partaking in herself...the wanton panting...his untouched virginity...the flexing fingers in her hair...his clean yet dominatingly masculine taste...not to mention glancing up that taut body that too closely resembled a Greek God. The girlish daydream of being taken on a pillow-soft grassy hilltop beneath a canopy of freshly sprouting Aspen trees filtered into her mind. So new, fresh...a green-colored little vision of perfection.

Suddenly the thunderous sound of stomping broke her from her almost realized fantasy. At first, the heiress couldn't place the sound, even though she was sure she should know where it came from. Then the familiarity seeped into her brain as her crystalline eyes widened in approaching horror. Without further cause, the self-proclaimed dainty woman broke into a full out sprint, eager to put some distance between her and the roaring voice that had taken the place of the stomping sound.

**"GET BACK HERE WOMAN!!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #The-Gravity-Room's artJam with the same titled theme and the #DBZhentai's Spring Art/Fiction Jam on DeviantArt.com


End file.
